


Weakness

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I hate for anyone to see that this is me, too.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> There are the non-functioning days.

     It's never really a good day. Sometimes, like today, it's obvious.

   Everything is hard. I can't speak, I can't think, I can't do anything.

    I can't do the the things that should be second nature.

    The things that seem easy for everyone else.

     I hate for anyone to see it. I hate to show my weakness.

      I hate for anyone to see that this is me, too.


End file.
